battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Retrofit Lab/Hulls
Information *The Retrofit Lab enhances the capability of some Forsaken and Draconian Hulls to adapt to present level of technology. *Upgrades from the Retrofit Lab for specific hulls are applied to all hulls previously built, as well as hulls that will be built in the future, essentially upgrading the Blueprint for that hull permanently. *New label at battle scene show retrofit level as "R1", "R2", "R3","R4","R5" after the hull name. For example level 5 retrofitted mercury will show as "Mercury - R5". *Level 5 Hulls have a different paint job to "show off" their elite status. *You can use an Armor Expert Officer to lower the time to refit the hulls. Available for Retrofit: *Initial Batch Hulls 12 Sept 2013 **Thresher **Goliath **Mercury **Mauler **Super Fortress **Hammerhead A **Hammerhead B **Floating Fortress A **Sea Scorpion A **Battle Barge A **Leviathan A *Second Batch 10 Oct, 2013 **Stingray **Hurricane **Triton *Third Batch "The Sub Pack" 7 Nov, 2013 **Spectre **Barracuda *Fourth Batch "Draconian Retrofit Pack" 19 Dec, 2013 **Battlecruiser X **Battleship **Dreadnought *Fifth Batch "Draconian Retrofit Pack 2" 10 Jan, 2014 **Battlecruiser **Missile Cruiser X *Sixth Batch "Draconian Retrofit Pack 3" 4 Feb, 2014 **Strike Cruiser **Interdictor *Seventh Batch 25 Mar, 2014 **Vindicator **Guardian **Juggernaut Attributes Upgrades Per Level Per Hull Refit Resource Requirements & Time Hammerhead A Hammerhead B Sea Scorpion A Goliath Battle Barge A Leviathan A Floating Fortress A Thresher Mercury Mauler Stingray Hurricane Triton Spectre Barracuda Battlecruiser X Battleship Dreadnought Battlecruiser Missile Cruiser X Strike Cruiser Interdictor Vindicator Guardian Juggernaut |} ~ *Times will differ depending on the amount of ships to retrofit, and if you have an Armour Expert officer in the Great Hall Category:Retrofit Lab Additional Facts *For hulls requiring Uranium, it has an increasing factor of x'2.7' for each Level. *The Vindicator, Guardian & Juggernaut were added on 25 Mar, 2014 *The Strike Cruiser and Interdictor were added on 4 Feb, 2014. *The Battlecruiser and Missile Cruiser X were added on 9 Jan, 2014. *The Battlecruiser X, Battleship & Dreadnought were added on 19 Dec, 2013. *The Spectre & Barracuda were added on 7 Nov, 2013. *The Stingray, Hurricane & Triton were added on 10 Oct, 2013. Gallery Whats_New_-_New_Blood.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Stingray, Hurricane & Triton) Whats_New_-_Choose_Your_Weapon.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Spectre & Barracuda) Whats_New_-_Enemy_Enhancements.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Battlecruiser X, Battleship & Dreadnought) Whats_New_-_Built_For_War.PNG|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Battlecruiser & Missile Cruiser X) Whats_New_-_Base_Burners.png|New Hulls for Retrofit Lab (Strike Cruiser & Interdictor) Battle_Barge_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Battle Barge R1 Leviathan_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Leviathan A R1 Floating_Fortress_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Floating Fortress R1 Sea_Scorpion_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Sea Scorpion A R1 Hammerhead_Hull_A_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hammerhead A R1 Hammerhead_Hull_B_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hammerhead B R1 Super_Fortress_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Super Fortress R1 Mauler_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Mauler R1 Goliath_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Goliath R1 Barracuda_Retrofit_R1.png|Barracuda R1 Spectre_Retrofit_R1.png|Spectre R1 Triton_Retrofit_R1.png|Triton R1 Stingray_Retrofit_R1.png|Stingray R1 Hurricane_Retrofit_R1.jpg|Hurricane R1 Dn r5 spec.jpg Strike_Cruiser_Retrofit_R1.png|Strike Cruiser R1 Interdictor_Retrofit_R1.png|Interdictor R1 Video Bugs & Fixes *There was previously an issue that occurred when a ship was retrofitted and the weapon placement was incorrect. This issue was strictly graphical (damage/weapon ranges were not impacted) and should now be resolved. Retrofitting a hull no longer creates an issue with ship weapon placement. Related Pages *Draconian Retrofit Pack Update *Draconian Retrofit Pack 2 Update *Draconian Retrofit Pack 3 Update Category:Retrofit Lab